1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an electrical connector having a latching receiver used to latch a complementary connector when the complementary connector, which is always with cables, is mated with the electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector having a latching mechanism that affixes the connector to the panel of an outer enclosure of a device and latch of a complementary connector at the same time.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to continuing trends toward miniaturization and improved high electrical performance in the electronics industry, electronic devices, like personal computers, servers, work stations, communication equipments and consumption appliances etc., need to be highly integral for a firm installation in the limited internal space of the devices and well EMI protected to achieve the best performance. It is understood there is not enough internal space for the devices to contain all of the existing or known functional parts. Besides, it is advantageous to end users to be able to order an electronic device according to their choice or special need. Therefore, some devices, like personal computers, design available space to install functional extension cards inside the devices so as to enhance the function of the devices. Sometimes, both the motherboard and extension cards used inside of the devices may have connectors mounted thereon for electrical connection to peripheral machines, such as printers, plotters or monitors etc., and other electronic devices to form a network. These input/output (I/O) connectors, however, should be electrically mounted on the motherboard or extension cards and expose their mating interfaces to outside of the devices at the same time. To facilitate exposition of these interfaces, a window is cut into the outer enclosure of one device or a panel mounted on one edge of the extension card for assembling with the outer enclosure of the device to allow the interface portion of each connector passing through the window and staying therein. Usually, the size of the window is almost same as the mating interface portion of a connector so that the metal outer enclosure or panel can engage with or be placed very closely to the front shell of the connector, which is usually a metal structure as well, to establish a better EMI shielding situation for the internal parts of the electronic device.
However, an undesired gap may unavoidably exist because the size of window should be a little bigger than the mating interface of the connector for the convenient installation of the connector. And another gap problem may be caused because any connector mounted on the motherboard or daughter extension cards is spaced from the outer enclosure or panel due to the imprecise mounting position of the motherboard or daughter extension cards in the device. The first gap problem can be easily solved by expanding the front shell of the connector comparing to the size of the window or decreasing the latter. But the second gap problem is more difficult to overcome. One solution is adding an EMI gasket disposed in front of the front shell of the connector. The gasket is a frame-like metal piece with a plurality of flexible severed fingers formed on its edges. When the connector is mounted to the outer enclosure of the device or panel of the daughter extension card so as to expose its interface out of the corresponding window, the gasket then is located between the front shell of the connector and the outer enclosure or panel with all its fingers engaging with the front shell and the outer enclosure or panel at the same time. But sometimes, the gap due to imprecise placement is so large that the flexible fingers of the gasket cannot engage continuously with or be deflected by either the front shell of the connector or the outer enclosure or panel. The improper engagement of the gasket fingers causes the gasket to fail in its role and results in an undesirable noise problem.
Therefore, the objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having latch receivers with a latching mechanism to fix the connector to a panel or outer device enclosure where the interface of the connector is exposed so as to minimize or eliminate a possible gap between the connector and the panel or outer device enclosure and establish the better EMI protection for the device where the connector is installed.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector that employs the function of latching to a complementary connector while at the same time has an improved latching system that affix the connector to the outer enclosure of a device or a panel to save space which may need for another independent part and facilitate the manufacturing of the connector.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved latch system which is adjustable to overcome the gap problem which may vary due to the installation position of a printed circuit board where the connector is seated in a specialized device.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an electrical connector having an improved latch system that affix the connector to the outer enclosure of a device or a panel and the affixing situation of the latch system is able to be assured by portions of a complementary connector when the electrical connector is mated with the complementary connector.
To obtain the above objects, an electrical connector in accordance with the present invention is mounted on a printed circuit board of a device and partially exposed to outsides of the device from a window of the outer enclosure of a device. The connector has a housing with a plurality of paired signal contacts and ground contacts installed alternately therein. A latch receiver is received in a cavity formed at one end of the housing to provide the latching mechanism when the connector is mated with a complementary connector having a corresponding latch to lock on the latch receiver.
Also, the latch receiver further comprises a locking portion with a hook end that extends beyond the outer device enclosure or panel so that the hook end can reach the rim of the window and become latched thereon to move the outer enclosure close enough to the front shell of the connector and the gasket placed in front of the front shell. The gasket then can engage with the outer enclosure and the front shell of the connector at the same time to establish a solid EMI protection for the device.
In addition, the locking portion of the latch receiver is made integrally with the latch receiver or, on the contrary, made independently as an attachment of the latch receiver. And the locking portion of the latch receiver can become latched on the outer enclosure of a device by being actuated automatically or manually. The accessible and variable actuation features of the locking portion can simplify the structural design of the connector to save installation space and facilitate the manufacture of the connector. Besides, the final latching position of the locking portion provides adjustability in order to overcome different sizes of the possible gaps between the front shell of the connector and the outer enclosure of the device. Meanwhile, the mating portion of the complementary connector will provide back support when the electrical connector is mated with the complementary connector to prevent the locking portion from release out of the outer enclosure of the device or a panel.